MY LIFE AS A TEENAGED GUARDIAN
by HandsofEarth
Summary: Six young women strive to survive and sucseed in thier second Lives as they did not in there first. Romance, Fighting, Powers, Angst. Surronds this story. This my Friends first story please be kind.


thought speach

" Talking"

'thinking'

A/n roses r red violets r blue me own sisters, school life, and friends, but not yu yu hakusho so please don't sue.

MY LIFE AS A TEENAGED GUARDIAN

By Steph-Chan

Edited by-DemiPriestess

It was raining. No it was storming. As the clouds poured out tears of sadness, I poured my own. There I stood pouring out tears of sorrow. "They're gone" I said, " All of them, all of them are…dead". I looked down at the handmade graves. Then looked down at my hands. They were stained with mud and dried crimson from barring my mutilated sisters. Another tear ran down my cheek. Yoako, they have to take in the wind, water, and fire "I whispered" They have also taken light, dreams, and darkness, I am afraid that they shall take land and life with them, I am so afraid that they will take me next.

I looked up at the darkened sky. Something nudged my hand. I looked down; it was Chissana, my pet black tiger. I smiled a little knowing at least someone survived. I asked chisanna were my sisters pets were. He only looked down; my smile went back down to a frown. They even took their pets, no their companions that symbolized who they were. "Please someone take me away, kill me i dont care which, my life is of no essence any body" I shouted. But wait, I was wrong, someone did care. Yoko, he loved me. I began to smile slightly. Then I felt someone in the trees, but they were to fast. I could barley trace them. " I heard your plead, gaurdian."An icy voice said. Next thing I new I was on the ground with something cold and hard piercing in flesh. I looked around; it was hard to see. Darkness was taking over, I was slowly dying. I eventualy succumed to the darkness. If I had held on any longer I would have seen a white kitsune screaming my name" Tundra!"watching my assasination while running to me. ' see you next time Yoko' I thought and to sleep the eternal sleep.

" Wake up girl, you have to go to school." my mother said to me. "Yes ma'm" I said while getting out of bed.' What was up with that dream? I thought'that was the third time this week' I continued while walking to school. " Tae dammit wait up!" an angry voice said behind me. It was my past little sister except now in this new time, she was is old as me." Sorry Fir(a/n pronounced fear). Fir was dressed in leather black hiphuggers with a blood red shirt that matched her eyes and the red streks, in her midnight black hair. She wore a leather black jacket, a strange dragon choker black Knee high combat boots and two crimson red belts that hung around her waist and matched her crimson gloves.fir was about 5feet tall so I was taller being 5 foot 2."so , been having past lives dreams again?"she asked me."yea, but I bet it means nothing." I said. Fir was one of my sisters from the past. She was my sister of fire, darkness and death. She was also the grim reaper for the Makai world, which has been in turmoil since her death because none of the demons were able to go to the underworld. She gave me the I know your lying glare.

" We need to hurry, you know how sae and sie get when were late." She said.we arrived at school. In addition, there at the door was a girl and an older looking girl with an upset expression on her face. " Tae, Fir your late" said the older looking girl."sorry Sie, but my mother woke me up again today." I said. Sie sighed and looked at me with her golden eyes that would show you kindness and you knew that she listened and cared. Now Sie is siren( yes the harpie thing) my older sister and oldest of us all. Even now she is 2 years older than me. Sie alsays wore a long blue jean skirt with a slit in it from the knit the toe. She wore a blue shert today, the color matching the sky and it showed of her mid level curly blond hair. (a/n she is not dumb,she is actualy really smart and makes strait A's)she controlled wind and guarded light including the sky." Arent you forgetting some one?" a cheerful voice said."sorry Sae, hey did you geta the math homework ?" I said."yes , it was easy what did you not get?" she asked me sincerely. Now sae was my little sister. She is still younger than me today. she is really smart when it comes to math so that is why she is in my math class. She controles water( a/n oh shocker! Bet u did not see that comin!)In addition, controls dreams(oh anothershoker!) despite her childish attitude she can be serios and whatever you do just do not call her a child. She has a happy heart that matches her said attitude, she has deep blue eyes and blue hair that goes to the middle of her back. She usually wears cargo pants with a T-shirt.

"No time to discuse this right now" Sie said. "The bell is about to ring and i don't like tardies". ' oh boy I thought. First is pe.'

"Well see you later guy's, the annoying, praising, pe teachers await" I said with a wave and walked down the hall.

I opened the door to the gym and walked in. There on the the girl side of the gym was my friends; Rachel, Claire, Lauren, Katie, and Shan.

"So I heard we are doing lacross today" Rachel said "Really!?" I said with a smile "I love lacross."

They looked at me and said "WE KNOW" Hey I couldn't help it that I was good at almost every sport I tried. "OK girls" coach Leo said, "Get dressed and then meet me in the small gym." While walking to the locker room.

I saw Him.

"Hello?" Rachel said while waving a hand in my face.I looked at her."oh, she must see Suchi." Katie teased, I blushed because yes i did see Him. "Girl, you need to ask Him out!" Claire said with a smirk. "Well, maybe toward the gayla." ( a type of dance)

After pe it was time for English. Oh how I love reading. Yet I hated the English part. I liked Ms.Rogers the teacher( as a friend only), she was cool, but I just hate English. Anyway Katie and I walked down to English together since we had class together. I took my desk behind Matt, one of my guy friends who was having trouble with To Kill A Mocking Bird, the story we were reading. "Oh Tae thank god you're here" Matt said "I can't find the aswer to number thirteen." I sighed, " It's on page twentyfive first paragragh" I said. Everbody thought I was smart because I made A's and B's. I just did the stupid homework, If everyone did the stupid homework they'd look smart also.

English went by in a flash and then Science came. I was always nervous about biology. Evan though I have some friends in there. I walked in the door and there He was...sitting in His desk. 'How the heck can He get here so fast' I wondered. I walked over to my desk at the other side of the room. It was little section of desks that separates my friends and I from the class,. Melissa was already at her desk with Fir across from her. I sat down in front of Fir. "Hey guys what's up" I asked them lazily. "Nothin realy just wondering who to ask to the Gayla." Melissa said. Alex walked in and sat in front of Melissa and started talking to her. The bell rang, and Ms.Blyth said "Ok, it's time to sit down and start the notes." That's when Anna burst through the door and yelled "I'm not late!" we all looked at her and sighed. "Anna." Fir said "That's what you always say, heack you evan have more tardies than me."

Well biology went well fast but I was having one of those feelings that something strange was going to happen but I don't know what" feeling. Any way, Then came Social Studies. It was a fun class, since I like history and because it had lunch half way through. I sat downin my desk and looked at the board. 'Damn, A lot of notes today means a lot of hard questions on the test tomorrow' I thought. Amber walked in and sat down in beside me in her desk and we started talking. "So are you going to ask him to the dance?" Amber asked. No, he probaly has someone already." I said. "Ok, it's time to start taking notes." Ms. Oxindine said. "We will be discusing the Civil War!" I started to take notes when someone spoke to me in my head saying, you realy should take Tae's advice.Fir thought.  
Damn telepath, why do you have to be so Telepathic. Listen, if you keep naggin at me I won't even think about it!I thought back Hey! You two! Take notes

and talk later! Sie thought to us. Ha Ha you got in trouble! Thought Sae. Sae get to work! thought Sie. Darn Telepath i thought again. Amber handed me a note. I started reading it,

_Tae it is Rachel_

_Laets talk while were in art class._

_Get Lauren and Claire to_

_Rachel_

TBC

Well there u have it the first chapter of my life as a teenaged guardian. Please read and review. -Shippo


End file.
